Vinyl and Octavia
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after the events of Night. Vinyl and Octavia live life in post-Night Mare Moon Equestria. The struggles are real, but so is the love and the Wubs. Cover Image courtesy of ShinodaGE on Deviant Art. Used with permission.


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 9**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Vinyl and Octavia

 _What happened? How could somepony like Night Mare Moon even exist? When I was a foal, my parents told me stories about myths and legends. There were always monsters, but I figured they were all make-believe or at least dead and gone. Even though she's gone, I still remember that day…That night. I broke down that night, but she was there for me. She's always been there for me: Octavia._

 _I try so hard to be there for her, like she was for me. I try to be the type of pony she knows I can be, but I just can't. In the end, I'm never the strong one. I was, for the longest time, but now…_

"You remember when we were hiding out from Night Mare Moon?" Vinyl asked of her dear friend. "Remember what Fluttershy told me: About listing off things I knew I could see, touch, hear, and smell?" Octavia turned to Vinyl, setting her cello aside for a moment. "They were all you." The two smiled at one another, finding peace once again in each other's glance.

"Vinyl, you're using your sunglasses and headphones again?" Octavia asked another day, fearing the worst from her friend.

"Yeah," Vinyl confessed, her gaze shifting down. "But I'm not hiding anymore. It's just…you know me: Always gotta have something wrong: My eyes are just… really sensitive." Octavia smiled, noticing Vinyl's horn was still visible, as if by her own will alone.

"You're a beautiful mare, Vinyl," the English, gray Pony warmly declared, placing her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "I know you're afraid, but there is so much beauty and love inside of you. I just hope you haven't forgotten that."

Though her heart was warmed, the white Unicorn turned away from her friend, blushing like a school-filly. "Thanks, Octi. You rock: You know that?" A single moment of silence went by, and there was peace. "Hey, we'd better get down to the studio before they mark us down as a no-show."

"After you, my dear," the gray Pony gracefully replied with a smile. Acting honored, Vinyl walked past her friend towards the door. "Just don't let the door hit your flank on the way out." The white Unicorn chuckled, pausing for a second before continuing on her way.

" _Do you still remember the day we met?"_ Octavia had asked her friend not long ago.

" _How could I forget?"_ Vinyl replied, her voice confident and filled with joy. _"My parents dragged me to a symphony kicking and screaming. I told 'em I didn't want to go see a bunch of stiffs performing old music…Then I saw you on stage. We were both foal."_

" _You stood out in the crowd,"_ the gray Pony continued. _"Your parents had to hold you down to keep you from leaving. I had no idea how you could hear the music with those headphones on, or see where you were going. But when I started to play, you just kind of froze."_

" _That's because I couldn't believe somepony that young could play the cello like that,"_ Vinyl proudly explained. _"They said you were the youngest performer in the city. I could tell you were the best there'd ever been. I_ _ **had**_ _to meet you."_

" _Mommy, Daddy, I wanna stay longer,"_ a young Vinyl Scratch excitedly proclaimed to her parents after the symphony was over. Her little, white legs hopped up and down with nervous excitement. _"I wanna see the cellist."_

" _I'm glad you enjoyed the concert, sweetie,"_ the filly's mother replied with less ambition in her voice. _"But the performers are busy. I'm sure that little filly is very worn out after performing."_

" _Um, pardon me?"_ a sheepish voice with an English accent spoke up, causing the family to turn around. There, before their very eyes, was none other than Octavia Melody, the youngest cellist in all of Ponyville. _"I'm soarry to bother you, but I saw you three in the audience. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."_ For the first time in her life, Vinyl felt herself start to blush.

" _After that, we were inseparable,"_ Vinyl concluded with a smile. "When we were going to school, my mom asked if you were my marefriend." Octavia covered her mouth and giggled. _"I told her, 'No, Mom. That's gross!', but she didn't believe me."_

"It was so amazing to have a friend like you,"Octavia added, her voice warm as she and Vinyl entered a carriage. "When I was a foal, my family moved me around a lot: Always one concert hall to another, with little time for friends in-between. But you were different than the other ponies I'd met. You cared, you came around, and you were _always_ so fascinating."

"I was the strong one back then," the white Unicorn replied as the carriage turned around a corner. "I'm sorry it didn't last, Octi."

"It took a lot of strength to tell me your truth," the gray Pony whispered to her friend, making sure the driver couldn't hear. "I'd say you haven't changed that much, love." Not sure if she believed her friend's kind words, Vinyl smiled and gazed into Octavia's eyes.

 _We lost a lot after Night Mare Moon came back. Homes, peace of mind, forests, and lives were ruined or destroyed. The worst times usually aren't during the nightmare, but in the days that follow it. Most of us found out we weren't as strong or immortal as we thought. Life seemed like it would never be the same. Octavia was all I had. We'd only ever really had each other since we became mares, but it never felt so fragile until after that horrible night. Sometimes I wonder what I is I fear most: The fact that others learned my secret, the fact that there is evil in this world, or the fact that there was nothing I could do to save myself or the ones I love. And I thought I was broken before…_

Setting hoof in the large city, Vinyl and Octavia glanced around. The bustling metropolis had been completely rebuild and repaired, leaving things better than they were before. Adjusting her sunglasses, the white Unicorn and her friend walked down the sidewalk. Derpy passed by the two, stopping for a second in an effort to figure out what was different about Vinyl before continuing on her way. The Sun was warm and bright, just like it used to be. Octavia waved to Pinky and Fluffle Puff as they went along their way. This was right: This was the way things were supposed to be. The recording studio never changed, even after disaster and panic. Along the walls on nearby buildings and alleys hung small but glorious posters celebrating Equestria's newest princess, bringing a smile to the mares' faces as Octavia opened the door for her friend. "Thanks, Octi," Vinyl replied as she strolled in.

"Welcome back, foals," Bulk Biceps warmly greeted the two as he unlocked the recording room. After that terrible night, Bulk took up the position of security guard, wanting to do more to defend and protect those in need. Though it wasn't a high-risk job, it definitely had its purpose.

"Thanks, Bulk," Vinyl replied, holding out her hoof for a bump, which Biceps happily reciprocated. Octavia, on the other hand, smiled politely and continued on her way. "Stiff," the Unicorn jokingly coughed. Bulk simply smiled and shrugged the whole thing off.

"I'm a gentlefilly, Vinyl," the gray Pony answered as she elevated her snout. The two laughed as they closed the studio door and set up their equipment. "Now, we have 2 songs to record, but can I assume you've got one more to _wing_?"

"Only if you're down for it," the Unicorn replied with optimism.

Smiling back, Octavia put on her headphones and readied her cello. "Always," she answered with a cocky grin. _Things may have changed, but it's good to know I'll always have Vinyl by my side,_ she told herself as they began performing. _I just hope she can accept herself some day._

By the end of the day, the two mares sat atop the top of the large building they had worked in, staring as the Sun gently set over the horizon. All of Ponyville seemed calm once again. In truth, there was nothing more to fear with the coming of night. The Moon was a beacon of love and the promise of a new day to come. There was peace that night, and a feeling of permanence. Octavia looked over at her friend, whose eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses. At times like this, it was almost a shame to know all Vinyl deprived herself of. How could anypony hide their eyes from such a magnificent sight? "Vinyl…" Octavia finally spoke up. The Unicorn turned her head towards her friend, not knowing what to expect. "Will you take off those damn glasses? …You _don't_ need them."

Vinyl glanced down for a second, her thoughts racing before she could speak. Then, she looked up at her dearest friend, and made her decision. "…Just for a few minutes," she declared, removing the sunglasses and exposing her beautiful, ruby-red eyes that glistened even without the presence in light. Octavia smiled and placed her hoof around her friend's shoulder as they watched the Sunset together with their true eyes for the first time in so long. "It really _is_ beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Octavia whispered to her friend as they leaned against one another. No matter what was coming, or what changes the days or seasons would bring, all that seemed to matter was that Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody were together. The rest of Equestria didn't seem to matter, and all was as it should be once more.


End file.
